The present invention relates to a foldable trousers press.
A trousers press is known which comprises a pair of flat members adapted to be clamped together, with at least one of the abutting surfaces having a heating element. The legs of a pair of trousers are sandwiched between the flat members and with the heating element energized, a suitable crease is formed at the front and rear of the trouser legs. This trousers press is often used in the home to maintain the desired aesthetic appearance of trousers and it may also be available in some of the more expensive hotels.
One problem, however, for people who travel extensively for long periods, particularly businessmen, is that their trousers often lose the desired crease and thus their aesthetic appearance is reduced, which is undesirable. Only very few hotels provide a trousers press and it is often expensive to have trousers pressed in such hotels. Of course, it would be completely impossible for such a person to carry a conventional trousers press as part of one's luggage.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to mitigate the above problem and provide a trousers press which is of a sufficient size to be carried as part of one's luggage and also to provide a trousers press which can be used in the home but also stored in a small space.